


I'd Love to Change the World

by aciddaisy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Юные Мстители обыкновенно перекусывали в любимой кафешке, как Томми вдруг убежал неизвестно куда, а Билли начал странно себя вести.





	

В кафе играла негромкая музыка, с кухни доносилось шипение не то воды, не то масла на сковороде, посетители негромко обменивались короткими фразами, предпочитая для общения местный бесплатный вай-фай. К тому же, кормили здесь действительно вкусно, так что жевать было не только лучше, но и приятнее, чем говорить. За угловым столиком, который облюбовали Юные Мстители, уже пару минут как не хватало одного члена команды, но, похоже, никто на это не обращал внимания. Казалось, Томми нарочно пытался поддерживать имидж единственного, кто не вписывается, и даже гордился этим. Хотя, конечно, было бы неплохо хоть иногда оплачивать свой счёт, прежде чем убежать в неизвестном направлении.  
Зато странное поведение второго «духовного» близнеца привлекло внимание товарищей почти сразу. Когда Билли окончательно выпал из разговора, застыл почти неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку, и перестал тыкать пальцем в экран телефона, ребята ещё могли оправдать это усталостью, но когда он начал плавно парить над своим стулом, стало совсем странно.  
— Эй, Билли, ты в порядке? — Тедди обеспокоенно схватил его за плечо и попытался опустить обратно на определённое гравитацией место.  
— А? Что? — Билли вздрогнул и быстро заморгал, словно проснулся.  
— У тебя глаза светятся, и ты паришь.  
— Ох... Да, чёрт, что-то не так! — Билли положил ладони на стол и усилием воли заставил себя нормально сесть, потом обеспокоенно огляделся: — Что-то не так с Томми! — он не смог бы объяснить, почему он так решил, но чувство было сильным, определённым и очень реальным. Как, бывает, слышишь сзади нарастающее рычание двигателя и видишь свет фар, бьющий в спину, и точно понимаешь, что на тебя несётся автомобиль. А это значит, что надо срочно обернуться, а лучше ещё и отойти в сторону. Это чувство так сильно взывало к действию, что всё окружающееказалось размытым и незначительным. Продолжая напряжённо вглядываться в пространство, Билли немного отодвинулся от стола.  
— Я... Мне надо срочно найти Томми. Разберитесь тут, — вздрагивающими пальцами он достал кошелёк и положил его на стол, потом почти вслепую нащупал руку Тедди и крепко сжал, — а мы туда.  
— Мы с вами! — Кейт привстала со стула, но Тедди жестом остановил её и покачал головой:  
— Не волнуйтесь, мы только проверим. Если что, вызовем вас.  
Он встал и обхватил за плечи Билли, который уже бубнил заклинание. Тот снова оторвался от земли, теперь его поддерживал стремительно сгущающийся голубой свет. На всякий случай Тедди начал формировать крылья.  
Секунда — и свечение плотно окружило обоих, сверкнула вспышка, и ребята исчезли, заставив остальных посетителей кафе, обернувшихся на это небольшое представление, потирать глаза. Официантка нервно метнулась в сторону углового столика, и, только когда Кейт жестом показала, что с оплатой всё будет в порядке, облегчённо выдохнула.

Пробежка от восточного побережья до западного заняла чуть больше минуты — даже в обычных условиях это близилось к личному рекорду, а сейчас пришлось ещё и периодически фазировать сквозь большие препятствия, чтобы не тратить время на их огибание. Поэтому когда Томми ворвался в комнату Степфордских Кукушек, ноги у него уже подкашивались, а во рту был привкус крови.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, девчонки, — задыхаясь, он плюхнулся на ближайший стул, стянул с головы очки и балаклаву и расстегнул молнию на комбинезоне. Все три Кукушки обернулись одновременно, уставившись на него с разными оттенками раздражения.  
Решение могло казаться поспешным, но на самом деле Томми быстро понял: в такой сложной ситуации чем больше думать, тем больше появляется вариантов. В том числе — плохих и очень плохих. Так что лучше совершить одну ошибку, зато с гарантированным исходом. Чистая логика. А ещё какое-то навязчивое шестое чувство приказывало ему поскорее захлопнуть этот ящик Пандоры, пока до него не добрался брат. Остальную бурю эмоций Томми решил игнорировать и не включать в уравнение.  
Ему пришлось восстанавливать дыхание почти три секунды, прежде чем он смог наконец-то спокойно изложить свою просьбу:  
— Мне нужно кое-что забыть. Довольно много кое-чего. Прямо сейчас.  
Минди скептически подняла бровь:  
— Там на двери что, табличка «бесплатная лоботомия за 5 минут»?  
— И почему не пошёл сразу к Эмме Фрост? — подхватила Феб.  
— Или к Рейчел. Да к кому угодно! — закончила мысль Селеста.  
— Эй, что сразу так враждебно? — Томми обернулся на дверь. — Извините, конечно, что так ворвался... Но мне же не мерзость какую-то надо развидеть — мне надо уничтожить информацию, которая грозит большими проблемами. Не думаю, что могу доверять кому-то из старших и важных. Буду честен: я могу вам доверять, потому что думаю, что вам плевать.  
Феб пожала плечами, сёстры переглянулись и Минди произнесла:  
— Это немного обидно, но да. Нам плевать.  
— И само собой, с меня любая посильная услуга, что угодно, — Томми всё ещё не видел на безупречных фарфоровых личиках должной заинтересованности. — А ещё вам выпадет редкая возможность покопаться в мозгах спидстера. Я же знаю, что даже если вы можете меня заставить что-то делать, то сюда вам путь закрыт, — он постучал пальцем по виску. — Если, конечно, я не подстроюсь под вашу скорость.  
— Всё равно нам сегодня нечего делать, — Феб наконец улыбнулась.  
— А потом ты станцуешь на столе, — добавила Селеста, и, поймав осуждающие взгляды сестёр, отрезала: — Вы же тоже об этом подумали, — и снова обратилась к Томми: — Ты сказал «что угодно», вот и докажи.  
— Ой, да легко! — получить подобное задание от трёх красоток Томми было вообще-то немного лестно. Даже если, по закону подобных заданий, танцевать придётся не в этой спальне, а где-нибудь в общей столовой в костюме банана. — Тогда начнём? Это всё ещё срочно.  
Девушки дружно кивнули.  
— Чтобы получилось, мне надо расслабиться и успокоиться, насколько это возможно. Вы же можете в этом помочь?  
— Ага. Ложись, — скомандовала Феб и указала на кровать.  
Томми дебильно улыбнулся, но встретил строгий взгляд Феб и постарался собраться. Он сбросил ботинки, покрытые пылью всех дорог страны, и забрался на кровать.

По потолку пробежала небольшая молния, комнату озарила яркая вспышка, и из тающего сгустка голубого света появились Виккан и Халклинг. Тедди поспешно сложил крылья, чудом ничего не смахнув с полок. Увидев Томми, лежащего на кровати в окружении трёх девушек, он резко отвернулся и потянул за рукав Билли, всё ещё парящего в паре сантиметров над полом со светящимися глазами.  
— Валим, ты ошибся, у него тут всё отлично, — тихо и неловко протянул Тедди, продолжая попытки продвинуться к двери, но Билли выскользнул из его хватки без малейшего усилия.  
— Нет, — холодно произнёс он и двинулся в сторону кровати и вытянул вперёд руку. Вокруг пальцев закружились искры.  
Томми, до этого как будто крепко спавший, вздрогнул. Кукушка, на коленях у которой лежала его голова, вскрикнула, отдёрнула руку с его лба и упала без сознания, две другие обернулись к Билли и тут же сбили его с ног слаженным двойным ударом психической энергии. Тедди поймал Билли, быстро, но аккуратно уложил на пол и хотел уже броситься в атаку, но Селеста его остановила:  
— Он очнётся через тридцать секунд. Хочешь к нему присоединиться?  
Тедди удивился тому, как легко согласился отступить. К тому же — хоть происходившее здесь явно не было тем, чем показалось сначала, но, похоже, всё же происходило по взаимному согласию.  
Томми обеспокоенно извинялся перед Минди, держащей за руку отключившуюся Феб:  
— Проститепроститепростите, я не хотел, правда не хотел. Я могу принести воды. Мне принести воды?  
— Прекрати тараторить. Всё нормально, мы её страховали. Разберись лучше с этими, — Минди кивнула в сторону Тедди, поддерживающего Билли.  
Томми метнулся к «этим» двоим и, едва сдерживая гнев, процедил:  
— Какого хрена припёрлись?  
— Честно говоря, я сам не знаю, в чём дело, — виновато ответил Тедди. — У него случился какой-то дикий приход, он сказал, что ты в опасности и сорвался с места, прям как ты пять минут назад.  
— А позвонить не могли?  
— Да ты бы видел его! Как лунатик. Не думаю, что мог бы его остановить. У тебя точно всё в порядке?  
— Было. Пока вы не появились. Если свалите и будете держаться подальше час-другой, я,возможно, смогу всё разрулить, — Томми особенно выделил слово «возможно».  
Тедди хотел спросить ещё о чём-то, но в воздухе снова пробежала пара искр, Билли дёрнулся и очнулся. Его глаза, прежде светящиеся, были теперь как две чёрные бездны, изредка отблескивающие вкраплениями далёких звёзд. Он ошарашенно смотрел на брата и с трудом, словно ему не хватало воздуха, произнёс:  
— Что... Что это такое?.. Томми, ты... — он встал и протянул руку к брату, но Томми резко отшатнулся. Воздух между ними словно стал гуще, на грани осязания ощущались завихрения сил, толкающих их друг к другу.  
— Не подходи! — Томми почувствовал, что поток воспоминаний из другой реальности снова набирает силу. Каждое из них — чёткое и подробное: не только факты, но и звуки, запахи, прикосновения. Как будто сама та реальность оживает во всей своей необъятности и сложности и пытается уместиться в его сознании. Жуткое давящее чувство, звон в ушах. Разум говорит, что стоит довериться Билли, ведь все эти фокусы с реальностью — это то, что он делает. Это то, что он уже сделал, может даже не в первый раз. Но какое-то иррациональное чувство кричит «Нет!» гораздо громче разума.  
— Хотите драться — идите наружу! — крикнула Селеста, и это вывело Томми из оцепенения. Он сорвался с места, подняв ветер, и исчез.  
Кукушки остались в комнате одни, на кровати лежала записка: «Спасибо за попытку, я вам должен. Дальше справлюсь сам. Если что — звоните», — и номер телефона.

Тедди и Билли обнаружили себя снаружи здания. Билли окатило водой, а потом сверху упало и пластиковое ведро. Зато он наконец-то пришёл в себя. Было немного дурно, и последние несколько минут вспоминались как лихорадочный бред.  
— Где мы? И где Томми? — спросил он у Тедди. Тот пожал плечами, огляделся и развернул записку, вложенную ему в руку.  
— Нас, видимо, выставили. А Томми сбежал, — он протянул записку Билли. Она гласила: «1) Не приставайте к Кукушкам, они ни при чём. 2) Не ищите меня. У меня всё зашибись. Не хочу вас видеть».  
— Ну да, это звучит убедительно, — Билли саркастически усмехнулся и уже собирался смять и выкинуть записку, но всё-таки сложил её и убрал в карман.  
— Ты вообще в порядке? У тебя как будто какое помутнение было...  
— Теперь вроде бы да. Я совершенно не понимаю, что это всё такое, но это очень серьёзно. Что-то очень важное, сильное и, возможно, опасное связано с Томми. Это ему не вредит, но он почему-то этого очень боится. И оно взывает ко мне, как будто у меня есть ключ ко всему и я обязан разобраться.  
— Ладно, сделаю вид, что что-то понял. Ты всё ещё чувствуешь эту фигню?  
— Да, но теперь могу с ней справиться. Нам всё ещё надо найти Томми и во всём разобраться, — Билли рвался в бой. Он уже поднял руки, готовясь начать заклинание, но Тедди положил ему руку на плечо:  
— Подожди. Давай для начала вернёмся к остальным, всё обсудим и продумаем. А Томми пусть побегает и успокоится.  
— А если он поторопится и всё испортит?  
— А если поторопишься и всё испортишь ты?  
Билли вздохнул.  
— Но с Кукушками поговорить всё-таки надо.  
«Мы ничего не знаем», — прозвучало в их разумах телепатическое сообщение. И ещё одно: «А если бы и знали, не сказали бы. Очень приятно, когда тебе доверяют».  
Тедди пожал плечами:  
— Не судьба. Да не парься ты так! Никто не умирает, мир не рушится. Давай вернёмся в Нью-Йорк.  
— Ладно, уговорил, — Билли наконец-то улыбнулся и произнёс заклинание телепортации.

Проходя мимо парадного входа, Вонг остановился и удивлённо уставился на одетого в зелёный, явно супергеройский костюм юношу с белоснежными волосами. Юноша стоял облокотившись на стену и тяжело дышал, но, завидев Вонга, приветственно помахал рукой и бросил небрежное «Здрасте». Это было далеко не самое необычное, что Вонг обнаруживал на пороге за последнюю неделю, но гость был незваный, и с ним стоило разобраться.  
— Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Что привело вас сюда?  
— Мне надо ненадолго спрятаться.  
— Хм, ваше лицо мне кажется знакомым.  
Послышался голос Доктора Стрейнджа, исходивший равномерно со всех сторон:  
— Вонг, кто там?  
— Я один из этих самых... волшебных близнецов Алой Ведьмы! — завопил в ответ юноша, а Вонг и рта не успел раскрыть  
— О, Уильям! — обрадовался Стрейндж. — И не надо кричать, тебя и так слышно.  
— Вообще-то Томми!  
— Хм, вот это неожиданно. Ладно. Вонг, пригласи Томаса войти. Я скоро спущусь.  
— Он уже вошёл, — Вонг тем не менее жестом предложил Томми не стоять у порога.  
— Как ему это удалось? — удивился голос.  
— Я знаю птичий путь, — гордо заявил Томми. Он знал, в том числе по своему опыту, что «неавторизованные» и далёкие от магии люди даже не замечают этот дом на улице, а нежелательные посетители не переступят порог даже при большом желании. Однако на всякий случай существуют пути, позволяющие обойти магическую защиту. «Птичий путь» не требовал совершенно никаких мистических навыков: по сути это был лабиринт без стен длиной чуть больше пятидесяти километров. В той другой реальности, когда они с Билли серьёзно продвинулись в работе над объединением способностей, Доктор Стрейндж заставил его выучить каждый поворот этого лабиринта, чтобы иметь возможность когда угодно обращаться за помощью. Правда, вот как объяснить это Доктору Стрейнджу из этой реальности...  
— Интересно. И от чего ты прячешься?  
— Вообще-то... эмм... от брата. У нас типа конфликт. А здесь непробиваемая защита от заклинаний поиска и прочей магии, так ведь?  
— Не от любой. Но в целом всё так, — голос потихоньку стал словно бы сгущаться, начиная звучать более приглушённо откуда-то сверху со стороны главной лестницы. — Я правда думал, что первым сюда придёт твой брат, — Томми увидел, как Стрендж планирует вниз, окутанный не поддающимся гравитации красным плащом, — но с тобой я тоже очень рад позна... Что это за чертовщина?! — стоило Стрейнджу приблизиться, у него на лбу открылся третий глаз.Увиденное заставило мага отпрянуть назад и поднять руки, складывая пальцы в комбинацию для сотворения защиты.  
Вонг, увидев такую реакцию, тоже на всякий случай сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Ты из-за этого пришёл? Это сделал Уильям? — Стрейндж всё ещё стоял в оборонительной позе, но всё-таки чуть-чуть расслабился. То, что он видел, ещё требовалось тщательно изучить и правильно интерпретировать, но активной угрозы оно явно не представляло.  
— Что? Где? — Томми удивлённо огляделся, потом посмотрел на свои руки и для надёжности заглянул в зеркало. Кроме отражения, там что-то что-то неприятное копошилось , в тёмном углу, — однако не возникало сомнений, что существо живёт здесь давно и с Томми никак не связано . Да вряд ли такая ерунда могла так насторожить Верховного Волшебника.  
— Так... — Стрейндж наконец-то опустил руки и задумчиво вздохнул. — Вонг, посмотри, что у нас есть из нормальной человеческой пищи. Похоже, это надолго.  
Вонг кивнул и удалился. Стрейндж направился к лестнице и обратился к Томми:  
— Идём наверх. Давай теперь по порядку: ты поссорился с братом, и хочешь от него спрятаться, потому что он сделал что?..  
— Ну он не то чтобы сделал... То есть сделал, но не совсем, не здесь... Чёрт! Не знаю как сказать, всё сложно! — Томми потёр переносицу.  
Он хотел просто спрятаться в Святая Святых и совершенно не планировал стать объектом пристального внимания одного из сильнейших и влиятельнейших людей в мире. Надо было как-то вытянуть из него побольше и при этом самому не выдать лишней информации. Как там учили бывалые умники из колонии? «Пусть он отвечает на вопросы, а не задаёт их». — Знаете, я не силён во всей этой мистике, я сам толком не понимаю, что происходит. Вы что-то увидели?  
— Представь себе искривление воображаемых линий магнитного поля вокруг сильного магнита или искривление пространства вокруг чёрной дыры. Ты производишь похожий эффект, только, если совсем упрощать, не на физический мир, а на магический. С первого взгляда я принял это за одержимость некой могущественной сущностью, но тогда дом не пустил бы тебя дальше прихожей. Да и сущность такой силы разорвала бы твоё тело и душу одним прикосновением.  
Томми поёжился. Не столько от возможности быть разорванным на части, сколько от очень некомфортного ощущения, будто тот стрёмный третий глаз внимательно его разглядывает, хоть маг и был к нему спиной.  
— Откуда, кстати, ты знаешь птичий путь?  
— Вы поверите мне, если я скажу, что вы из другой реальности научили меня?  
— Да, — ответил маг так равнодушно, как будто это было самое очевидное объяснение. — Значит, ты уже успел побывать в другой реальности?  
Этот вопрос прозвучал так же обычно. Наверное, для супергероя со стажем путешествия в другие реальности, альтернативные временные ветки и прочее — обычное дело.  
Томми продолжал прикидываться дурачком:  
— Может быть. Не знаю. То есть я помню всякие вещи, которых точно не происходило здесь, но не уверен в том, откуда и почему, — это даже не было ложью.  
Томми в подробностях помнил ту, другую жизнь и ощущал, что она была настоящей, просто... он оставлял себе простор для сомнений. Как можно быть хоть в чём-то уверенным, если весь мир, который ты знаешь, в котором ты живёшь, может в любую секунду перевернуться с ног на голову из-за одной фразы, сказанной в гневе?  
Поднявшись по лестнице, они оказались перед входом в просторное помещение совершенно непонятной формы. Здесь были шкафы с витринами, в которых были разложены разные старинные предметы, книжные полки и горки книг прямо на полу, проходы в соседние залы и даже, возможно, окна. Тяжело было сказать наверняка: казалось, что любая часть комнаты, едва оказавшись вне поля зрения, тут же меняется, и повернув голову обратно, ты видишь на прежнем месте нечто уже совсем иное.  
— Так, садись туда, — Стрейндж указал на табурет неопределённого цвета и возраста с узорчатыми львиными ногами.  
Томми сел. Его очень забавляло играть в пятнашки с интерьером, пытаясь понять, может ли тот меняться так же быстро, как он крутит головой. Интерьер справлялся.  
— Прекрати, а то тебя стошнит. Или меня, — Стрейндж подлетел к одной из высоких полок, взял с неё шкатулку и бросил Томми. — Не открывай пока. Мы кое-что попробуем, чисто диагностически, — он собрал ещё несколько предметов и расставил их по периметру ковра.  
«Вот я попал... — думал Томми. — Хотя, если ко мне прилепилась какая-то магия, то простая чистка мозга, наверное, всё равно не помогла бы. Не знаю, насколько ему можно верить, но он должен понимать, что делает. В отличие от Билли».  
Стрейндж закончил расстановку артефактов, зажёг несколько свечей в прячущихся в каждом уголке подсвечниках и попросил:  
— Теперь открывай, медленно и спокойно. Не бойся и не паникуй, это совершенно безвредно. Постарайся не двигаться.  
Томми открыл шкатулку, и оттуда поползли переливающиеся перламутром существа, похожие на насекомых с длинными тонкими ногами. Волшебные косиножки валили густым потоком, расползаясь по рукам, ногам и всему телу, покалывая цепкими лапками даже сквозь одежду. Томми стоило больших усилий не вскочить и не стряхнуть их с себя, когда они поползли по шее, лицу и начали копошиться в волосах, но его успокаивала мысль, что могло быть и хуже. Поговорка «связался с магией — привыкай к тентаклям» была в ходу неспроста. Он зажмурился и стал надеяться, что эта дрянь хотя бы не полезет в нос и уши. Здравствуй, детское воспоминание о том, как его окунули головой в муравейник...  
Вдруг, словно в результате цепной реакции, все насекомые отцепились от его тела с негромким электрическим треском. Томми открыл глаза. Вокруг него парили перламутровые осколки тел. Какие-то были разбиты на части, какие-то были полупрозрачными, какие-то походили на тени или отражения в мутном зеркале, будто изображение пропустили через призму с множеством граней. Всё это поблёскивало мелкими золотистыми вспышками — отражением свечей, создавая настолько красивое зрелище, что ради него стоило перетерпеть пару мерзких моменто.  
— Вау! И что это значит? — Томми попробовал тронуть одно существо, но от прикосновения его пальца оно тут же раскололось на несколько частей.  
— Это значит, что у нас огромные проблемы, — Стрейндж быстро подошёл, взял шкатулку и, изобразив левой рукой последовательность из трёх жестов, загнал сияющую взвесь внутрь.  
— То есть как это, почему?  
— Эти личинки Мейхго должны были собрать образцы магических следов, потом это очень удобно изучать. Но они все погибли от шока, и это значит, что ты не подвергался никакому воздействию — ты источник. Поздравляю, парень, ты — живой магический артефакт! — Стрендж перебирал на полках книги и предметы, то перемещаясь с места на место, то заставляя перемещаться стены и стеллажи. — Но Виккан не мог этого сделать. Ему, конечно, доступна невообразимая сила, но пользуется он ей бестолково. Всё равно что каждый раз вызывать взвод элитного спецназа, чтобы прибить комара. А чтобы сотворить такое, да ещё и с человеком, одной мощи недостаточно. Нужны знания, навыки, дисциплина и долгая, кропотливая работа. А хорошему парню понадобилось бы ещё и стоящее моральное оправдание, — он спустился к Томми, вручил ему средних размеров сундучок, наполненный всякой всячиной, три книги и бумажный свёрток неизвестного назначения. — Вот. Отдашь это Вонгу. Во всём его слушайся. Постарайся вспомнить всё странное и необычное в поведении Уильяма за последние месяцы, особенно то, на что ты намеренно решил не обращать внимания, спустив на тормозах. А я пойду расспрошу, эм-м, коллег. Кто-то должен что-то знать, — Стрейндж произнёс пару непонятных слов, сопроводив их сложным, но с потрясающей точностью исполненным жестом, и исчез в водовороте рун и узоров.  
Томми подошёл к лестнице и стал не торопясь спускаться: от постоянного интерьерного калейдоскопа действительно начинало мутить, а ему не хотелось проверять, что будет, если рассыпать вручённую ему ношу. На середине его встретил Вонг, забрал бумажный свёрток, а сундук и книги поднял в воздух и отправил куда-то своим ходом.  
— Мы проведём ритуалы в соседней комнате, — он указал на самую дальнюю дверь слева. — Но сначала вам следует сходить в душ и переодеться, — на поднятую вверх руку Вонга приземлились большое полотенце и нечто, похожее на халат.  
— Я что-то слышал про еду. Я как бы два раза всю страну пробежал, в желудке скоро чёрная дыра откроется...  
— Придётся потерпеть. Сначала душ и наложение печатей, — Вонг открыл дверь, за которой оказалась ванная комната.  
Томми скорчил недовольную физиономию, метнулся вниз, методом проб и ошибок нашёл кухню, и, вернувшись через мгновение, уже держал в руке надкушенный батон хлеба и гордо жевал. Он взял полотенце и одежду, зашёл в ванную и захлопнул дверь. Было слышно, как Вонг сначала пошёл прочь, но потом торопливо вернулся, постучал в дверь и крикнул: — Только не пользуйся ничем в непрозрачных пузырьках!

С душем Томми возился не меньше десяти минут, но эта затяжная релаксация была очень кстати после всей беготни, нервов и неразберихи. Одежда оказалась коротким кимоно без рукавов. Бельё, судя по всему, не предполагалось, но Томми это даже забавляло — свобода! Раскрепощённость! «Интересно, не эффект ли это того мыла со странным запахом...»  
Входя в указанную ранее комнату, Томми надеялся застать Вонга врасплох, но тот на удивление уже успел подготовиться. Выглядело всё точь-в-точь как в каком-нибудь мистическом триллере: на полу нарисован круг, разделённый на секторы линиями. В секторы вписаны непонятные символы. Кое-где, в местах пересечения линий, установлены свечи и благовония. В центре очерчен круг поменьше, как раз чтобы вместить двух людей. Заметив Томми, Вонг отложил кисть и чернильный камень и шагнул ему навстречу.  
— Итак... Нам предстоит связать и запечатать магию, вложенную в вас, чтобы никакие случайности не смогли её активировать, прежде чем мы сможем во всём разобраться. Прошу мне доверять и в точности следовать всем указаниям. Тогда всё будет быстро и просто, — Вонг оценивающе осмотрел Томми с головы до ног и добавил: — Лучше бы, конечно, сбрить волосы, но, если не хотите, я справлюсь и так. Садитесь и снимите одежду до пояса, — он указал на небольшую деревянную лавочку вне круга, а сам пошёл за набором для каллиграфии.  
Финальный этап подготовки к ритуалу включал в себя роспись символами и узорами всего Томми — включая кожу головы и ещё более труднодоступные места. Вонг занимался этим совершенно невозмутимо, а вот Томми крайне неуместно вспомнил, как они с Лизой занимались куда более провокационными вещами, включающими кисти, краски и две дополнительные пары рук.  
От самого ритуала Томми ожидал куда большего: Вонг всего лишь прочитал пару предложений на непонятном языке, наклеил ему на грудь, руки и ноги бумажки с очередными непонятными символами, а потом надо было раздавить в руке небольшую ледяную сферу. Тут всё вспыхнуло, и надписи на теле стали белыми, а бумажки влипли в кожу — всё это теперь выглядело как татуировки.  
— Вот, в общем-то, и всё, — заключил Вонг.  
Томми потёр руку, но белые линии не только не стирались, но и на ощупь не отличались от окружающей кожи.  
— Э-э? Это что, теперь навсегда?! — с долей паники в голосе спросил он.  
— Конечно, нет. Дня через три-четыре они станут полностью невидимы. Или раньше, если мы сможем освободить тебя от заклятья. Повязки, правда, так и будут видны, пока я их не сниму. Но у меня есть маскирующий крем. Корейский, очень хороший. И ещё вот, — Вонг протянул небольшую шкатулочку. — Одноразовая защита от магических атак. Носить как обычные украшения.  
— Окей... Спасибо, — Томми приоткрыл шкатулку и понял, что носить он это будет в лучшем случае на длинной цепочке под футболкой. — Теперь уже можно пойти ужинать?

Лёжа на огромной кровати в гостевой комнате и потягивая из спортивного термоса чай, «который поможет навести порядок в голове», Томми был почти совсем доволен жизнью. Ужин стоил всех ожиданий и его наконец-то больше никто не донимал. Вот только голова раскалывалась от количества информации. Он отлично помнил обе жизни: где они с Билли были родными братьями и где не были. Если вспоминать события в общих чертах, то всё казалось довольно чётким и ясным. Но стоило углубиться в подробности, как становилось очень тяжело отличить, к чему относится то или иное событие. Страшнее всего было помнить двух разных себя. Вот в меру беззаботный и вполне счастливый парень, хоть и склонный пострадать о пустяках, — но кто в этом возрасте не склонен? Это он. Он помнит себя таким и чувствует это как настоящее «я». А вот человек, переживший столько лишений и ударов судьбы, будто кто-то специально хотел проверить, сколько он способен выдержать. Он выжил, он выдержал, он прошёл через это и снова научился беззаботно улыбаться. Он собрал всю тьму и спрятал её подальше, сделав вид, что её не существует. И это тоже было настоящее «я». Томми вдруг вспомнил того мужика из детективного агентства, который создаёт копии себя: они живут своими жизнями, а потом снова становятся частью него, со всеми воспоминаниями. Неужели он всегда живёт с этим чувством? Как это вообще возможно?  
Томми отхлебнул ещё «просветляющего» чаю. Кажется, главным эффектом этой жижи было заставлять его думать о том, о чём ему думать совершенно не хотелось.  
Тюрьма для обладающих суперсилами преступников, она же лаборатория по изучению этих преступников в целях использования их в качестве оружия. Забавно, как всё меняется с течением времени: когда он только попал в колонию для несовершеннолетних, он считал это своим самым большим провалом. Но теперь он понимал, что если бы не полученный там опыт, он навряд ли пережил бы всё, что случилось дальше.  
Люди из правительства сказали, что он опасен для окружающих. Подумаешь, взорвал кексик — неужели так трудно понять, что не все любят, когда в них пихают изюм? Впрочем, это же был просто повод. Его забрали, его заперли, его изъяли из всех баз данных, кроме самых секретных. Его накачивали наркотиками и облучали сдерживающими полями, пока не нашли идеальное сочетание, гарантирующее людям в белых халатах и марлевых масках безопасность.  
Его резали и травили, чтобы изучить скорость регенерации. Обезболивающие выветривались почти мгновенно: он тогда ещё не научился всем фокусам. Так что каждый проход скальпеля по мягким тканям приходилось испытывать со всем прилагающимся букетом нервных откликов.  
Химия в принципе давала мало результатов, поэтому для промывки мозгов решили приводить телепатов. Те могли заставить его выполнять простейшие указания, но мгновенно ломались, пытаясь проникнуть глубже. Ловушка была так проста: замедлиться, впустить телепата на порог своего разума, а потом отпустить контроль и позволить урагану сознания размолоть вторженца в пыль. Нет-нет-нет, этого не может быть... Он не мог с такой радостью наблюдать, как санитары выносят из испытательного зала очередного захлёбывающегося кровью и бьющегося в судорогах «мастера пси-манипуляций».  
Потом его решили ломать традиционными методами. Но к этому он уже был частично готов. В колонии он прибился к группе интеллектуалов-показушников, для которых не было ничего более модного и богемного, чем увлечение психологией и психотерапией по второсортным учебникам в сочетании с авторами вроде Оруэлла. Он заранее знал, что ломается человек не тогда, когда мучения превышают некий нестерпимый предел, а когда человек перестаёт верить, что это когда-то закончится. Они правда думали вытравить надежду с помощью бесконечной пытки из того, для кого окружающий мир и так был бесконечной пыткой?  
Хотя стоит отдать им должное: пережить это оказалось сложнее, чем он представлял. Первые сломанные рёбра, голод и жажда вселили ложную уверенность. А вот первый вырванный ноготь заставил молить небеса, чтобы отключили поле, гасящее способности или прекратили подачу препарата, не дающего потерять сознание. Из какой только ячейки Гидры они вытащили этого мастера щипцов, который мог заставить каждый разрыв тканей отозваться яркой вспышкой боли, не смазывая весь процесс в одно неразличимое пятно агонии?  
И тогда, когда он уже едва сохранял разум и способность чувствовать, сработала природная гибкость сознания, не дающая спидстерам потерять связь с медленной реальностью. Все однообразные ужасы прошлого стали постепенно складываться в архив «неважных подробностей». А все последующие лишения он проходил, погрузившись в скоростной транс — чисто психологическое состояние, неподвластное гасителям способностей, — так что пока его тело красочно реагировало, для Томми происходящее сливалось в едва различимую картинку, как сливаются города, леса и горы, когда преодолеваешь огромные расстояния.  
Потом сменилось руководство, и предыдущих садистов разогнали со скандалом. Стало веселее: ему разрешали бегать и взрывать предметы, потом кололи какие-то новые препараты и облучали новыми полями, и просили бегать быстрее и взрывать сильнее. Правда, и это веселье вскоре урезали — после того, как он сумел пробиться через защитный экран и взорвать наблюдательную комнату... С частью наблюдателей. Точнее сказать «с частями». Томми яростно бросил термос с чаем в сторону, сел на кровати и обхватил голову руками. Вот эту картину он точно был бы рад навсегда выжечь из своей памяти.  
Он встал, включил свет и начал расхаживать по комнате, но наваждение не уходило: дыра в стене, разбитое стекло, чей-то истошный крик. Один из учёных увидел свои оторванные ноги на полу испытательно-демонстрационной камеры и зачем-то пополз достать их. Наблюдательное окно было на высоте больше трёх метров, и, свалившись, учёный сломал руку и смял череп. Ещё секунд двадцать он хрипел и булькал кровью, не прекращая попыток дотянуться до лежащей совсем рядом ноги, и только потом замер. В наблюдательную комнату через наружную дверь ворвалась команда быстрого реагирования — в первую очередь, чтобы вынести тех, кто ещё выглядел целым. Но первое же тело, которое попытались переложить на носилки, провисло как резиновое и лопнуло под собственным весом, мгновенно пропитав халат и залив пол густой красной жижей: похоже, один из акселерационных импульсов попал точно внутрь тела и раздробил все внутренности, не повредив при этом внешнюю оболочку. Пару охранников вырвало прямо в защитные шлемы... Томми помнил, как его схватили, накачали всеми наркотиками мира и обвешали гасящими кандалами, но он даже не думал сопротивляться. Он тогда вообще ничего не чувствовал, просто наблюдал и сопоставлял свои действия с их результатом. Что-то тёмное и холодное тогда зародилось в его душе. Да, именно тогда он был готов сломаться: не как ломаются слабаки, превращаясь во что-то ещё более ничтожное, но как ломаются сильные люди, перерождаясь в нечто новое, готовое принять окружающий ужас как благо.  
И если бы не затянувшееся внутреннее расследование, если бы не перестраховки очередного нового руководства, если бы не... Ха, чёрт! Билли! Из всех людей на свете его спас тогда именно Билли.  
Эта мысль наконец-то вырвала из водоворота тревожных воспоминаний и придала уверенности. Надо сходить попросить у Вонга что-нибудь, что поможет сладко уснуть. Отдохнуть, и с новыми силами действовать.


End file.
